Waiting for Santa
by we'll be counting stars
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Tori is very excited for Santa to arrive.


"Calm down, Tori."

Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head and land right in her mug of hot chocolate. "How can I calm down?! It's Christmas Eve, Jade! The most exciting Eve of all Eves, the most joyous of occasions, the happiest day of the year—"

Jade placed a hand over her girlfriend's lips, hushing her and giving a slight shake of her head. "I don't care about what day it is. What I care about is why you're flipping out."

Tori swatted her hand aside, her eyebrows furrowing in that cute way Jade loved. "Because Santa's coming, duh! Don't you do this every year?" Tori gestured broadly around her living room. The two had spent a couple hours hanging stockings, putting last touches on the Christmas tree, and decorating holiday cookies. Now they were watching Rudolph on the couch. It all felt very pointless to Jade.

"No, I don't do this every year, because I'm not a lunatic."

Gasping, the brunette smacked her arm lightly. "I'm not a lunatic, either! I just have Christmas spirit, which you clearly lack."

Jade pressed a hand to her chest, gasping, as though she was offended. She put on the imitate-Tori voice she knew she hated. "Oh, goodness me! How dare I not believe in a bumbling, bearded man delivering me presents! Shame on me!"

Tori's notorious glare made Jade erupt with laughter. "Ah, c'mon. How do you still believe in him?"

Her cheeks reddened and she bowed her head, the red Santa hat slipping down her forehead. Jade reached across to readjust it as Tori spoke. "I can't just be told someone exists all throughout my childhood and then pretend he doesn't. It seems silly to me." Tori took a sip of the steaming chocolatey beverage before setting it on the coffee table. "He gives me hope."

Jade sighed. Somehow, she always made her feel bad. "Fine. Sorry." She leaned across and pecked her cheek.

Tori brightened. "Why don't you believe?"

Now that stumped her. How was she supposed to know? She just never believed. "I guess I never bought the bullshit," she finally admitted with a shrug.

Tori's lips curved into that sad smile of hers and she reached over and placed her hand over her own. "Santa visits everyone, even if they don't believe."

A small chuckle escaped Jade's mouth and she turned her palm up and threaded their fingers together. "Wonderful. Can't wait for an old man to break into my house."

"Oh, shush." Tori pecked her lips and stood, shuffling into the kitchen. "Santa's whatever you want him to be. Everyone imagines him as a jolly old man, because that's what corporations want us to believe, but I don't. I imagine him as any kind person, really, stopping by to grant peoples' wishes. My image of Santa changes every year." Tori began placing cookies on a plate. "It's hard to believe only one person comes around and spreads joy, you know? I like the idea of a group of people separating the work. It's all about giving."

Jade sighed, ran fingers through her hair. "And why didn't you have Cat spend Christmas Eve with you? She's all about Santa."

"Because I don't love her like I love you." Tori shot her a grin from the kitchen as she poured milk into a mug with-shocker-a picture of Santa on the side.

Jade snorted, turning away to hide a smile. "Love you too. Even though you believe in Santa."

"Gee, thanks," she chuckled as she crossed back to the living room, placing the plate and cup on the coffee table. Then, she sat on the couch and curled up beside Jade, lying her head on her lap. "Merry Christmas."

Although she wished she wasn't being used as a pillow, Jade smiled softly. "Merry Christmas, Tori." Jade bent over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before sitting back up.

They stayed like that, quiet, for a while. Only a few minutes passed before Jade heard a snore from below her. She smirked, carefully leaning over to the coffee table, not wanting to awaken her girlfriend. She lifted the plate and mug and sat back.

She figured she'd finish off the snack for Santa. After all, she couldn't let Tori think he hadn't come. So, Jade quietly hummed "Jingle Bells" as she munched on the cookies and gulped down the milk.

To say Tori was excited the next morning about Santa visiting would be an understatement.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of this while decorating the tree. Can't say I'm disappointed in how it turned out. Merry Christmas! :)


End file.
